Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some image forming apparatuses such as a copier and a multi-functional peripheral (MFP), which form images on paper sheets by electrophotographic system, include a scanner unit (a document reading device) at the top of an apparatus main body. The scanner unit illuminates a document from a back side of an exposure glass and optically reads the document using a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) sensor or a similar sensor.
Some image forming apparatuses include a scanner unit. The scanner unit is openably/closably located at an apparatus main body for exchanging a drum unit, a toner cartridge, or a similar component inside the apparatus main body. Lifting the scanner unit opens an opening of the apparatus main body obstructed by the scanner unit. An operator can access the inside of the apparatus main body via the opening, thus the operator can exchange a predetermined component or perform similar work.